


A Drunken Mistake Can Lead To Something Purrrrfect

by blaiseingfire, Cyberleader2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberleader2000/pseuds/Cyberleader2000
Summary: When an impromptu party breaks out at Beacon it's time for our heroes to have some fun but In hindsight, going to a party where the games are hosted by Yang wasn't the best idea.





	A Drunken Mistake Can Lead To Something Purrrrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a very special post to celebrate my Birthday Yesterday I'm posting something from the archive of unreleased stories. Also I hear what you lot have been saying I will hold off on posting new futa stories for now.

Jaune has had a strange month and a half. Not a bad one, but definitely strange. as he's on his way to class, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to look directly into the amber eyes of Blake Belladonna.

"Morning Jaune," she said with a smile.

"Morning Blake, how's your day going." Jaune mentally kicked himself. ' _How's your day going... come on Jaune that was so lame._ '

"Better for seeing you," Blake replied as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear that, but why?" Blake didn't answer, but she grabbed his hand as she guided him down the hall. They reached a door to a supply closet. She opened it and pushed Jaune inside, following him in and shutting the door behind her. As Jaune regained his balance he turns to face her. "Blake what' u-"

Jaune doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Blake smashed her lips against his and pushed him up against a wall. Jaune gasps in shock and she used this chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back after a minute.

He gasped for much need air as he looked into her amazing amber eyes "Blake?"

"I need you now, Jaune," she said with a hint of lust in her voice. His eyes widen at her demand and then their lips clashed together once again. As Jaune pressed forward and deepened the heat filled kiss, he thought back to six weeks ago when this all started.

.

* * *

.

Yang dragged teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY to an impromptu party that had broken out in Beacon's ballroom. No one was really sure whose idea it was and how it started, but everyone was very happy when Ozpin stopped Glynda from shutting it down. All three teams arrived just as this was happening

"Ozpin, this is reckless and irresponsible. They did not even ask for permission," Glynda argued.

"Glynda, they organised it on their own and it will be a good boost in students' moral," Ozpin replied with a smile. "Let's be honest, it's not like the ballroom is going to be used for anything else. It'll be fine. For once, loosen up and enjoy what life has to offer."

Glynda sighed as she walked across the room and got a beer. "How did they even get this much alcohol on campus?" She turned around to see that Ozpin had already disappeared into the crowd of students. Letting out another sigh of annoyance, she turned around she bumped into Jaune.

"Oh sorr- MISS GOODWITCH! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently as the only responsible adult in this academy, I guess you could say I'm supervising." She then took a long sip of her beer.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Yang looked at Blake who was surveying the room with an annoyed look. "What up Blake?"

Blake let out an annoyed sigh. "I got a text from Sun saying he was here, but I can't see him anywhere."

"Then let's go look for him," Yang said with a smile.

.

* * *

.

Jaune walked over to a group of seats where he left Pyrrha to find that she disappeared, but he then saw Ruby and headed over to her. He sat down next to her and held out the spare drink in his hand. "Hey, not enjoying the party?"

"Thanks for the drink," Ruby smiled as she accepted the drink, "and no. Weiss just left me to go hang out with Neptune. You?"

"Not really," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I went to get drinks for me and Pyrrha and I bumped into a grumpy Goodwitch, and when I came back Pyrrha was gone."

"Her loss," Ruby replied after she took a sip. "At least I don't have to work my way through this crowd."

"RUBY!" The two of them turn to the source of the voice and saw a girl with green eyes and orange hair.

"Penny!" Ruby squealed in excitement, stood up, and hug tackled Penny.

"Hm," Penny looked up and saw Jaune. "Oh, apologies for interrupting your courtship of Ruby."

"My-my what-what now?!" Jaune choked on his beer.

"What no he-he's just my friend," Ruby stuttered quickly. "We were just chatting."

"Oh, my mistake," Penny said with a smile and held out her hand to Jaune "Salutations friend of Ruby! I am Penny."

"Um, yeah. Salutations to you too. My name's Jaune." He took her hand and shook it.

"Ruby," Penny turned to her first friend, "would you like to dance?"

Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. "Yes, that sounds like so much fun!"

Before Jaune could blink, Ruby dragged Penny away to the dance floor. He chuckled to himself and then downed the rest of the beer and threw the cup into the trash. He then began looking around the room to see if he can spot anyone else he knows.

.

* * *

."There you are," Blake exclaimed when she finally found Sun.

"There you are," Blake exclaimed when she finally found Sun.

"Hey there Blake," Sun staggered over and handed her a drink before hugging her. Blake backed away at the strong smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Uh Sun, how much did you drink?" Blake asks in concern. Sun started counting the figures on his hands. When he reached the last finger he looks confused, and then he started counting Blake's fingers.

"What comes after twen-... twe-... two tens?"

"Yeah, you've had enough." She walked Sun over to a seating area off in the corner and sits him down. She sits down next to him and finishes off her drink with a sigh.

"Hey," Blake looked over and saw Coco, Velvet and Fox arrive, "you two mind if we take a seat here?"

"No go ahead, but there's only four seats, there's not enough for everyone," Blake motioned the two empty seats.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Coco smirked as she sat down on Fox's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Ooo, someone's feeling bold today~"

Blake raises an eyebrow at them. "Are you two together?"

"Nah," Coco shook her head, "were more like friends with benefits." She turned her head and gave Fox a kiss as he starts to feel her up. At the sight of this, Sun's intoxicated mind got an idea. He picked Blake up and lifted her over onto his lap.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Blake asked with a scowl.

They gave me the idea," Jaune slurred. He glanced back at the other pair for a moment. "Let's make out."

"What-no!" Blake felt Sun's lips press against the back of her neck and pushed him away. "Get off."

"Huh," Sun looked a bit upset, "what's wrong?"

"One, you stink. And two, I don't want to."

"You're always like this, always so super serious. You need to learn to loosen up and have some fun. Let your hair down have some fun for once."

He moved to tighten the hug around her but she pushed him away when his hands got a little too close to her breasts and stood up and smacked him across the face. "What part of 'I don't want to' did you not get?" As she got up she spots Yang and stormed off.

"What's her problem? I'm just trying to get her to relax and have fun." Sun moaned.

Coco got up and pulled Fox to his feet. "Yeah, it's bumming me out over here so let's go dance and have fun." The pair then walked off to the dance floor.

Sun is sat there processing what has just happened 'Why is Blake always so mad and never up for fun? Come on Sun think. You have to come up with a way for her to open up around you... well, I know she's happier around friends... wait that's it!' He looked left at Velvet, who was sitting on the chair next to him.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Yang." Blake lets out with a sigh.

"Hey, Blakie," she paused when she saw her expression. "Wow, who took away your favourite ball of yarn?"

Blake gave Yang a very unamused look. "I'm not in the mood. Sun is way drunk and way to handsy for my liking. I had to smack him to make him stop. Sometimes I think he wants to get in my pants."

"Well, you are a sexy kitty," Yang's grin didn't falter despite Blake's glare. "Well he is a guy and he's drunk. How many drinks did he say he had?"

"He said he lost count after ten."

"Ah, he's totally wasted then. He can't fully control his behaviour right now. I can't entirely blame him."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Blake nodded. "Maybe he didn't deserve to get slapped. I should go make sure he's ok."

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Jaune finally spots someone he recognises. Sun and Velvet were sitting together across the room chatting. And decided to head over to them.

.

* * *

.

Blake walked back to Sun to see him and Velvet laughing together. "Uh, Sun?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Blake!" Sun exclaimed. "You came back!"

"Yeah, I want to see if you were fine." She looked right at Velvet, who was giggling like there's no tomorrow. "I see you're doing fine."

"Yep-pers," Velvet hiccupped with glee.

"Yep," Sun said with a wide smile. "Oh Blake, me and Velvet were talking about you."

"Hmm?" Blake raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And what exactly where you talking about ?"

"Welllll, you are always so uptight and serious," Blake narrowed her eyes, "and you never know how to have fun and relax. And I figured out that you seem happier with friends, so Velve here-"

"Hello," Velvet waved and swayed to the side with droopy eyes.

"-and I figured that if you we took you out with friends to Vale, you can have time to get away from all the stress and relax." Blake was actually perplexed at how logical Sun was able to think while this intoxicated.

"You know what Sun, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Blake said with a genuine smile.

"Yes! Just the three of us as a..." Sun smile dropped. "Uh, what's the name of a group of three people? Three something..." Blake had a bad feeling about where his mind was wondering. "Three-"

"Someone over there just spilt beer on Coco!" Velvet pointed and began to laugh.

"-some..." Sun's eyes widened. "That's it! Blake, you, me, and Velvet here are going to have a threesome together!"

"Oh for the love of..." Blake didn't finish her sentence as her palm met her face.

"Wha…?" Velvet looked at Sun, then to Blake, then back at Sun, and finally back to Blake. "No argument here!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Well I do. I pass," Blake had a hint of anger slip in her voice. Sun and Velvet immediately looked like kicked puppies.

"Aww, but why Blake?" Sun asked.

"Is it cause Sun's a..." She leaned back to look behind him, "he has a tail?"

"What? No I-" Blake spoke only to be cut off again.

"Is it cause of my ears?" Velvet pointed to her flopped down ears with quivering lips.

"What No I-..." Blake sighed heavily, she didn't want the two of them to be depressed right now, it might prompt them to drink more. "I think your ears are beautiful." She then reached over to pet one of them. "See."

"Aww you don't hate them, I'm sorry," Velvet leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. But because she was sitting down and Blake was standing up, Velvet's hand grabbed something lower than her back. Blake's eyes widened and Velvet gasped. "Sun, you need to feel this. Her butt is sooooo soft!" She squealed with a smile.

"No you-" Blake shouted but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Really?!" Sun smiled and reached forward, but he lost his balance and fell forward, with his face falling between her breasts. "Never mind that Velv. You need to feel these!" Sun then brought both of his hands up and squeezed her breasts.

"OFF!" Blake shouted as she pushed them away before storming off. She never felt so humiliated before and just wanted to get away from them. 'They're drunk and didn't know what they're doing, they're drunk and didn't know what they're doing,' Blake repeated in her mind as she walked away from them.

.

* * *

.After watching everything unfold Jaune decided to chase after Blake. When he caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder. "

After watching everything unfold Jaune decided to chase after Blake. When he caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bl-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because she immediately turned around and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Jaune! I thought you were Sun!" Blake yelled frantically.

Jaune held his nose in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. "It's ok Blake. I saw the whole thing go down, I was coming over to check if you're alright. Are you alright?" Jaune then raised an eyebrow when she began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You are. I've just broken your nose and you're bleeding everywhere, and your main concern is if I'm ok." With a look of pity, Blake took Jaune's hand. "Come here, let's get you sorted out." Blake led him over to a restroom.

.

* * *

."

"Oiw, oiw, oiw," Jaune complained as Blake held a tissue to his nose and realigned it with a crunching sound.

"There you go. Your aura should have that fixed within the hour," Blake said.

Jaune lowered the tissues as the blood stopped flowing. "Wow Blake, I have to say you have a mean right hook."

"Look I said I'm sorry." She looked at Jaune with anger but it quickly disappeared into laughter when she saw the goofy grin he had plastered across his face.

"You're an ass," she chuckled.

"But I made you laugh so that's all that matters," Jaune said with a smile. "You feeling any better?"

Blake's smile dropped. "Eh… not really."

"Anything I can do to help... apart from being your punching bag?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Blake lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You know what, there is one thing. I don't want to be thinking about this particular thing anymore, think you can help me to get smashed?"

"Sure," Jaune offered her a smile, "that doesn't sound too hard." They walked out of the restroom and headed over to the drinks table, where Yang is setting up a drinking game to face off against Cardin, Coco, Fox, Nora, Neon, and Reese.

"Yo Yang," Jaune waved at her, "is there room for two more?"

"Sure, but don't think I will go easy on you vomit boy," Yang teased.

"Same goes for you."

"Oooo," Yang's grin grew, "those there be fighting words sir."

"Hey, don't forget about us," Coco called out.

"Nora, I really don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we dance instead?" Ren tried to persuade Nora, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"No way Renny! I can totally win this, and if I do you're making me pancakes for breakfast for the rest of the year!" Nora declared with a determined grin on her face.

"Wait what? I never agreed to that!" A few nervous drops of sweat fell down Ren's forehead.

"Hey Neon," Reese wrapped an arm around Neon's shoulder, "I think it's time to show these Valeans that they are the weakest drinkers in all of Remelent."

"Yes," Neon grinned "we should totally show them how we party!"

Yang handed out the first round of drinks. "Ok then, prove it." Everyone downed their first drink easily. Yang grinned and poured the next round. Six round later and Fox backed out.

"Yea I'm out, I know my limit. Coco, it's all on you now."

"So soon Fox," Coco teased, "way to let team CFVY down, but fine you can make it up to me later."

"Welp, one down eight to go," Yang called out.

Another five rounds later, Cardin began to sway a little. Jaune took notice. "Would you look at that, I think I'm finally going to beat Cardin at something."

"Shut up Arc," Cardin retorted and downed his drink. "There no way I'm losing to you, Vomit Boy." As soon as he said it, Cardin hunched over and puked on the floor. "Damn it." he then walked back to his seat.

Jaune meanwhile was lost in laughter at the irony. "Oh man, I wish I was recording that." His scroll went off a moment later. Pulled it out and saw it was a message from Yang. It was video entitled 'Cardin, the true vomit boy'. "Thanks Yang."

"No problem, but if you puke I'm going to film it as well." She replied with a smug look.

The drinks keep flowing and they are now on round fifteen. Most of the group was now starting to sway a little. Nora reached out for drink number sixteen. "To victory," Nora slurred out and brought the drink to her lips. She fell off her chair as she tipped her head back. "Renny, help! The world fell over!"

"Ok Nora, I think it's time to head back to the dorms," Ren said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Well, I lost. So how about I give you a prize instead! I know you have always wanted to have me... make a drunken mistake with you."

"What on Remnant has given you that idea?" Ren asked.

"Silly Rennie, you had a dream about it once. I read it in your journal."

"What journal?" Ren said a little too quickly. "I don't have a journal. I think the alcohol is getting to you."

"No it's not. You hide it behind the bookcase inside the cover of textbook."

"Ooooook," Ren's face grew a shade of red, "I think it's time to get you to bed."

"Sure, whatever you like. But if you want that drunken night I won't say no." Ren groaned and hurried off quickly with Nora, and the group burst into laughter.

Yang caught everyone's attention. "Ok, now we enter the lightning round." She handed everyone left five drinks.

"Uh," Jaune looked at her sceptically, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Aww, are you afraid," Yang smirked.

"Nope, an Arc is never afraid." Blake watched with amusement as Jaune was the first to down his five drinks. The rest follow suit immediately, not wanting to be out done. A few seconds later, Reese puked and held out her hands to show she is out.

"I shall avenge you by winning this game," Neon exclaimed as she stood up, and then fell back and hit the floor, knocked out cold.

Coco drank two of the drinks and then paused. "Ok I'm out. I know my limit and I held up the honour of Beacon by beating the transfer students." With a wave she got up and left.

Blake was swaying back and forth. She put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from hurling. "No more," She slurred out her words.

"You've done well Jaune," Yang said, "but I'm going to go and win now."

"Those sounds like desperate words," Jaune swayed to the side a little. "I did not think I could take you but now I'm not so sure."

"You can do it Jaune," Blake said as she leaned up against him.

"Ok then, let's make this interesting final round." Yang released they were almost out of beers so she pulled out a bottle of Rynco, the strongest drink available in Vale, and pours out ten shots so they have five each. "Do or die Arc. Back out now or we compete by drinking as many of these as possible."

Jaune may be wasted but he still had enough of a mind to know that this was a stupid idea. He was about to back out when Blake butted in. "If that's the case, why not make it interesting if he wins?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. If he wins I'll stop calling him vomit boy, but if I win," she paused and cupped her chin for several moments, "he has to run around campus naked."

Jaune thought about this for several moments. 'If I win I get rid of that stupid name. If I lose... it's not like it would be worse than the time I wore a dress.' He looked at Yang with a fire in his eyes. "You're on."

Yang backed up in surprise. She did not expect Jaune to actually go for it. 'He must really hate that nickname.'

They begin drinking the shots of the strong liquid one after another. The crowd around them was cheering both of them on. After the fourth shot Jaune looked like he's struggling to stand. Yang smirked. "Ha, looks like I'm gonna wiiiii-..." She then fell off her chair and onto the floor.

Jaune looked at the last glass with hesitation. "Just one more shot Jaune," Blake whispered to him. "You can do it."

Jaune reached out and grabbed the last glass, brought it to his lips, quickly drank the liquid, and then slammed it back on the table. He wobbled for a few second before regaining his balance and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Sometime during the game, Flynt Coal became the unofficial judge. He held up Jaune's hand. "Winner is Arc." Some people in the crowd cheer, others moped as they handed lien to others.

.

* * *

.

Blake groaned as she began to stir awake. As her body moved, she felt something warm nuzzled up next to her. Her eyes shot open to see a mass of golden blond hair. As if on instinct she kicks out, sending the other occupant flying out of the bed. "Sun, what the fu-" Her rant got caught in her throat when she peeked over and saw that it wasn't who she thought it was. "JAUNE!"

"Ow," Jaune clutched his aching head and his gut where he was woken up by a kick to the gut and sent flying out of bed. Is was not the greatest of wake up calls. It did not help that his head felt like ground zero of a bullhead crash. He looked up to see who kicked him, only to be surprised by the sight of the worried amber eyes of Blake Belladonna looking back at him. "Blake? What are you doing in my room, and why did you kick me?"

"What do you mean your room? This is my room…" Blake took a moment to look around. "Wait this isn't my room. And it doesn't looks like yours either."

"Huh," Jaune looked around as well. "I think this is one of the spare rooms for transfer students, an unused one seeing as there's nothing else here. I wonder how we got here."

"I think the bigger concern is why you were in bed with me," Blake glared at him. "Did you try anything?"

"Hey wait a second, don't put this all on me. I don't remember how we got here, but I could ask you the same thing." Both of them then realised that they were in bed with each other and quickly looked down to check themselves. "Oh thank God," he sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his boxers on.

"No kidding," Blake said when she saw that she still had her bra and panties on. "I don't want to lose my first time in a drunken mistake."

"Hey, am I really that appealing," Jaune said with a hurt look on his face.

"Wha?" Blake realized what she just said and what it sounded like. "No, I'm sorry I did not mean it that way. I um... well I want my first time to be memorable with someone I love."

"Yeah I get it. That's how I want my first time, but you could have worded that better."

"Yeah I'm sorry." Blake giggled, which made Jaune smile, which then quickly drops as he stared at something in horror. What's wrong? Jaune… Jaune?"

"Please tell me you wear that ring normally," he pointed to her hand.

"What now?" Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked down and her face dropped and turned as white as a sheet at the ring on her hand. It looked like a...'Oh no.' She looked over to Jaune to see him looking at a very similar looking ring on his hand. "Oh my god."

They say in silence, trying to process this revelation. After about a minute of sitting in silence, both of them launch up and begin tearing the room apart. After a few minutes, they find what they are looking for on a desk by the door.

A marriage certificate which starts they are now Mr & Mrs Belladonna. Jaune raised an eyebrow "Hey, why did I take your name? Aren't you suppose to take mine?"

Blake looked at him like he's a moron and slapped him round the back of the head. "Are you stupid?"

"What was that for?" Jaune rubbed where he was hit.

Blake just face palmed. "We apparently got married and all you concerned about is who took whose name!"

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged. "I guess I'm just not surprised. This is how half my family got married."

"Uh..." Blake raised an eyebrow, "come again?"

"Ah, as well as being the leading family for faunus rights we are also known as a family that never breaks a promise, and marriage is the ultimate promise. My grandfather, father, and two of my sisters got married this way. Great grandfather Arc said once an Arc makes a promise, you keep it, and breaking it would bring dishonour to the family. Since marriage is considered the ultimate promise, we have to keep it no matter what… even if you get drunkenly married like he, my dad, and two of my sisters did. It's kind of a tradition at this point."

"... that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Blake said honestly.

Jaune smiled nervously. "True, but who am I to argue with tradition?"

"You know what, I can't deal with this whilst I still have a hangover," Blake fell back onto the bed.

"How about I buy breakfast, my treat."

"...you know what, sure, why not. We can think about how to deal with this over breakfast." They both got changed and quickly left the room.

**Bonus**

"How did we even get in there if our scrolls don't have access to those doors?" Jaune asked as he scratches his head.

"Um," Blake looked nervous, "I may know how to pick locks from my time in the White Fang."

"Wait, you know how to pick locks? That's awesome Blake."

Blake was surprised that Jaune isn't bothered that she knew how to break into places. In fact he thought it was cool. This revelation brought a smile to her face as she once again is reminded that Jaune doesn't care about her misguided past.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Cyberleader2000: I hope you enjoyed this story because I think someone is going to kill me as soon as he sees I posted this. Also if you thought some of my past work had crack ships in them you have seen nothings yet as the next one with be one that none of you will be expecting XD.
> 
> Blaiseingfire: This would have been up sooner, but I didn't have much free time to beta this (I also may have added 2-3 pages worth of stuff to this). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
